May I Pick Your Brain?
by NogeiloGirl
Summary: Sam's worst nightmare becomes reality!
1. Betrayal!

May I Pick Your Brain?  
  
Disclaimer: The cast of SG-1 and the show are not mine, but are owned by Gekko, RDA and company.   
  
If anyone would like to borrow this story, please ask first, thanks! :)  
  
Chapter 1: Betrayal  
  
"Ohh," Sam groggily moaned. Opening her eyes, a familiar face swam into view. "Jonas! What are you doing? I thought you were dead!" she exclaimed. "At least I was hoping you were," she spat angrily, eyeing her ex-fiancee.   
"Aww, tsk, tsk. Such hateful words for a woman who is about to create a breakthrough in medical science." He stared down at her wriggling form in the black, leather chair. "There is no point in struggling sweetness," he said, an insane gleam in his eye. Ignoring him, Sam valiantly continued her struggle against the black leather straps binding her wrists.   
Exasperated, Sam demanded, "Breakthrough, medical science, what are you talking about?"  
"Darling, I am about to use your wonderfully intelligent brain for the enrichment of all mankind."  
Terror and dread washed over her. With deliberate slowness, she asked, "Jonas, what exactly do you mean?"   
"It's simple. Your brain, combined with the power of cloning, will create a whole new race of beautiful and intelligent women!" he exclaimed in triumph.   
"And I thought one of me was enough," she quipped. *Okay, I have been hanging around the Colonel for far too long.*  
"Jonas you can't be serious, this is crazy" she cried. Vainly, she tugged at her leather bindings.   
"Oh, but I am. Your brain will also create highly intelligent men-perfect counterparts for my perfect women."  
Sam violently shook her head. "This is simply not possible. For one, how could you have even gotten through the Stargate? General Hammond and the rest of Sg-1 knows about you, the Colonel.."  
"Ah, your Colonel. Jack, actually had quite a big hand in this."  
"The Colonel?" Sam asked in disbelief. "He would never do something like this!"  
"You overestimated me Carter."  
Sam turned her head, and her blood froze. She looked into O'Neill's eyes. With horror, she realized that the Colonel's eyes no longer held his trademark teasing glint, but that same insane gleam, just like Jonas. "Colonel, you didn't. Please tell me you didn't?" she begged.  
"Fraid so. You are so intelligent, that I felt we just had to share you with the whole world."   
Tears glittered in her eyes. "Colonel, how could you.." Sam shook her head, unable to finish.   
Jack shrugged, "Best interest of the people."   
All of sudden, she felt an enormous pressure against the side of her head. "Nooo!" 


	2. The Thought of You

Disclaimer: The cast of SG-1 and the show are not mine, but are owned by Gekko, RDA and company.   
  
If anyone would like to borrow this story, please ask first, thanks! :)  
  
Chapter 2: The Thought of You  
  
Her muffled screams brought Colonel O'neill running.   
"Carter!" Gently, he shook her. "Carter!" he repeated. Giving her shoulders a firm shake, he pulled her up from her uncomfortable position on the computer keyboard. Jack watched anxiously as her eyelids fluttered, wanting to open but not able to.   
"Sam," he beckoned softly, "open your eyes."   
Slowly, she opened her eyes. "Colonel?" she questioned softly.  
Without thinking, Sam deftly ran her fingertips over his forehead, brow and finally let her fingers trail down his cheeks.   
He knelt down in front of her. His senses heightened, Jack watched her stricken face in concern.   
"Sam, what's wrong? What happened?" Frantically, Sam searched his eyes. No teasing glint, but no insane gleam either.   
"Jack, is it really you?"  
"Last time, I checked, yeah." She let out the breath she didn't even realize she had been holding.   
"Oh, thank goodness." Surprising Jack, Sam wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly to her. "Tell me you would never betray me?" she asked suddenly, pulling back from him.   
"Okkay, that's not what most women ask me," he joked.   
"I'm serious."   
Squirming, he felt uncomfortable under her intense gaze. "Of course not, never intentionally anyway." Feeling defensive and slightly hurt, he demanded, "Why do you even need to ask me this?"  
"I, I had this dream that Jonas captured me for my brain. He wanted to take my brain and clone it, making a completely new, intelligent race of beautiful beings."  
Jack stood up and took a step back. "Over killing on the horror flicks too much Carter," he joked.   
"Don't patronize me Colonel," she replied evenly.   
"Smart man," he commented. Sam stared at Jack in horror. "But, all the duplicates in the world could never compare to the original. They wouldn't be nearly as smart and beautiful as the real thing." Happily, Sam blushed. Wrapping his arms around her, Jack rested his chin on her head. "Promise me you'll be ready to leave in 15 minutes. I'll drop you off at your house."   
"I promise."  
"Good." Hesitantly, he pulled away.   
He turned to leave when Sam called his name. "My head is all red from sleeping on the keyboard," she mock complained.  
He grinned wolfishly. "Really Carter, you can be quite demanding." In two strides he crossed the room to her. Letting his hands rest at the junction of her neck and shoulders, Jack kissed Sam on the forehead.   
Watching his tall, handsome form stride out of the room, Sam sighed. "Someday." As she turned off her computer, a bright smile lit up her face at the thought of her Colonel. "Eat your heart out Jonas!" 


End file.
